Nancy Giovinazzo
Nancy Giovinazzo, or simply Nancy, is a recurring supporting character of the Pokemon Heroes Series. She is Sam's grandmother, as well as the widowed wife of Aurelio Giovinazzo and old friend of Professor Rowan. She took Sam in after the seperation and death of his parents, and has raised him in Twinleaf Town ever since. Basic Information *Nancy's height is 4'8" *Nancy's astrological sign is Scorpio *Nancy's dream is to see her grandson, Sam becoming a legendary Trainer *Nancy's favourite food is fresh tomato, her least favourite food is chow mein *Nancy's hobbies include gardening, tending her herbs, herbalism, and cooking *It is unknown who Nancy currently wishes to battle *It is unknown which Pokemon currently owns Early Life Prior to the series, Nancy grew up in Jubilife City and was born Nancy Fezzari. At the age of 10 she left home to travel the Sinnoh Region and go on a Pokemon Journey. It is not known what her first Pokemon was, or what team she had while travelling the Sinnoh Region. However it is known that she became a proficient trainer during her journey, beating all eight Gym Leaders and challenging the Sinnoh Elite Four. Unfortunately, Nancy lost after the third Elite Four member, and never went back to battle the Elite Four again. In the following years, Nancy continued to travel the Sinnoh Region, eventually becoming a strong trainer that travelled town to town, either solving or studying mysteries, and battling anyone who wished to challenge her. Eventually, at the age of 20, Nancy met Aurelio Giovinazzo at the Cafe L'Etoile in Jubilife City. After the two met, they instantly battled, ending in a draw for both of them when their final Pokemon knocked each other unconcious consecutively. A few months later the two of them got married and moved back to Aurelio's home region--although it is never explicitly mentioned which region in the series, it is hypothesized that they moved to the Hoenn Region. Sometime during or after their courtship and subsequent wedding that Aurelio gave Nancy a black crystal necklace that matched the one he constantly wore. While back in Aurelio's region, the two of them had a child, a currently unnamed daughter, who would eventually become Sam's mother. When travelling back to the Sinnoh Region to visit Aurelio's old friend, Rowan Oak, their daughter met and married a young man, also unnamed, who was the son of Salvatore Accardi. Seventeen years prior to the start of the series, Aurelio and Nancy moved back to the Sinnoh Region to settle in Twinleaf Town with their newborn grandson after their daughter died in childbirth with him and her husband left her. Over the years, she raised her grandson as one of her own, and took care of him. At some point, her husband Aurelio brought her home a pet Poochyena named Fang. Though eventually Fang was sent to the Johto Region, to the Accardi Johto Ranch in order to give him a larger place to roam. Seven years prior to the start of the series, her husband, Aurelio died shortly after their fiftieth anniversary, which halted her grandson's going on his Pokemon Journey. Nancy and her grandson took care of the house together, working together to do the daily chores. History Sinnoh Saga=Though Nancy did not appear in the first chapter, New Beginnings, she was mentioned by Sam, Alyssandra and Jeremy as having helped bandage and heal the injured Starly. Nancy officially appeared in the series until, Starly Returns, ''where she congradulated Sam and the others for starting their Pokemon Adventure. She joint-gifted everyone, along with Linda, with their own Poketch as a good luck gift. Here she reveals that Aurelio, her late husband, defeated the Sinnoh League in a matter of eight months. Nancy appeared again in ''Oreburgh Gate, An Old Teacher, where she was informed of the children's adventures after they arrived in Jubilife City. She, along with Professor Rowan and Jeremy's mother also learn that the kids faced off against Team Galactic, much to their displeasure. However, the adults soon drew a promise from the children to never go near Team Galactic again. Nacy later appeared in'' Sam's First Gym Battle,'' ''where she, along with Linda, cheered Sam on before his first Gym Battle against Roark in Oreburgh City. Nancy told Sam that he reminded her of her late husband, and of how proud he would have been of Sam if he was still alive. Nancy then appeared again in ''Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey, where it is revealed that she, like Linda, purchases most of her flowers for her garden from the Pick a Peck of Colours Flower Shop in Floaroma Town. Here the group reveals that they intend to enter the Floaroma Festival of Honey. Nancy was mentioned, but made no appearance in the chapter Family, where Linda mentioned to Sam, Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra that she wasn't feeling well, and was staying at home resting while Josh, Jeremy's older brother, watched over her until Linda and Rowan returned. In the next chapter, Eterna's Gym Leader, she was mentioned several times by Palmer and Professor Rowan during Sam's Gym Battle. It is known that she desired Rowan to give Sam a special gift--later revealed to be Aurelio's black crystal necklace--and that she is the soul keeper of a big secret regarding Sam, his family and his life. It is also mentioned that she and Aurelio hold a secret about Alyssandra as well. In the chapter Secrets, ''Nancy, Palmer, Linda and Professor Rowan gather in Nancy's house in secret to discuss many private matters. While the exact topic of their discussion is unknown, and nothing is talked about in specifics, it is obvious that whatever they are discussing has serious weight and will surely impact many lives and is also tied to Nancy and Aurelio's pasts. Though Palmer and Rowan do not agree how to handle the situation, Nancy tells them not to worry, and that she would take care of everything after meeting with an unknown party, with the help of Linda as her aide. Nancy appeared again several chapters later in both ''Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is and Hearthome City, The Contests Heat Up. ''In the first chapter, Nancy appeared when Sam called home, telling him that Professor Rowan, herself and Palmer were going to the Hoenn Region to attend the funeral of her husband's cousins. Although Sam initially expressed concern about his grandmother travelling so far, Nancy calmed his worries. Sam showed these worries again in the next chapter, though once more he was calmed by Nancy. In this chapter, Nancy was preparing to leave for the Hoenn Region, but prior to her departure, gave Sam some advice about how to admit his feelings to Alyssandra. |-|Kanto Saga=Second tab content goes here. |-|Johto Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Hoenn Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Unova Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Dragon Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|The Valley Saga=Third tab content goes here. Personality Nancy has been shown to be kind, and extremely understanding and supportive. This was shown as she constantly supports Sam in everything he does, even when he feels she wont understand. The biggest moment where she demonstrates this is where she almost forces Sam to go on his Pokemon Adventure after being given a Starter Pokemon from Professor Rowan. After Sam agrees, Nancy shows herself to be supporting him through every step, comparing him to his grandfather, and explaining how Sam is becoming a great Trainer both she and his grandfather could be proud of. Nancy's kindness also extends towards Sam's friends, and her friends as well, as she has shone to be very welcoming and homely towards Alyssandra, Jeremy, Niya, Eliza, Linda, Palmer and Professor Rowan. Even allowing Professor Rowan and Pascal to move into her house in order to protect themselves from Team Galactic. Nancy's kindness also extends to her family, as she has shown to be very close to her late husband, and to her grandson Sam, whom she treats like her own son--in fact, she treats Palmer very similarly, like the son she never had. Apart from kind, generous and understanding, Nancy has also been shown to be extremely calm towards things, and even extremely wise and knowledgeable, not just about life and people, but also about herbs and healing--especially in terms of Pokemon, leading people to believe she was once a Pokemon Breeder as well as a Trainer. Pokemon It is unknown which Pokemon Nancy owned during her days as a Trainer. Trivia *Nancy Giovinazzo is tied with Professor Rowan for being the oldest recurring and old character in the series *It is never confirmed, but Nancy may have skills as a Pokemon Breeder, as she keeps a herb garden, and knows which herbs work best for which injuries **However, it ''is known that Nancy is a proficient Pokemon Trainer, and once travelled the Sinnoh Region Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters